Jealousy
by Makiko Igami
Summary: After practice Fuji and Tezuka go home together, but the captain has a few things to say to the tensai. Warnings: Jealous captain, smiling tensai and a bit of angst.


Title: Jealousy  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairings: Tezuka/Fuji  
Spoilers: No specific ones  
Warnings: Jealous captain, smiling tensai and a bit of angst  
Summary: After practice Fuji and Tezuka go home together, but the captain has a few things to say to the tensai.  
Disclaimer: If I owned Prince of Tennis... they would show those little scenes after practice more often. ;  
Notes&Comments: Well, I started writing this as a little experimental dialogue between Fuji and Tezuka after random observations of these two. I was thinking that "Fuji is a terrible tease, flirting around with everybody" while "Tezuka is more the jealous type, but not very open about it" ... Well, I wanted to make this a whole lot spicier ("...gods... I feel pity for Fuji o.o; "), but it was "amusing to see how Fuji talked his way out of it."  
(additional note: The words between the quotes are acutally my comments as I wrote this little dialogue down. It got as little longer than I expected though.)

* * *

It was just another day of rather boring practice after which Fuji waited up for Tezuka after the older boy finished closing up the club house. He did that on a regular basis now, after the first few heated kisses in the house after the first few heated kisses after Fuji's first match in the rain with Echizen, just after the first year had joined the team. That had been a few weeks ago and things had been heated between them ever since, with Fuji liking to tease the taller boy mercilessly when no one was around. Lately though things had changed a tiny little bit.

The blond could practically sense the dark waves that Tezuka emitted as they started walking in silence towards the bus station, as they did every day. He wanted to know what it was that bothered the tennis captain this time, but knowing Tezuka for so long he definitely would come up with the subject sooner or later. So all Fuji had to do was wait.

Predictably he didn't have to wait for long.

"I saw you flirting with Kawamura today."

Fuji smiled his brightest smile. So that was the way the cookie bounced.

"Ah... You know we're just friends," he replied calmly, not even needing to look at Tezuka to see that his face was even harder than usual. He always had that ready-to-kill look on his face when he sounded as grim as right then. The best tactic against that was to reassure Tezuka of his place as his lover... who was sometimes just that little bit too jealous.

When Tezuka spoke up after a few more steps he sounded definitely colder than before.

"And what about Kikumaru? You two were almost completely all over each other today."

Fuji had to stop himself forcibly from laughing out loud by gripping his bag a little tighter, his smile widening a bit as he thought of vice captain's loving looks towards the redhead and the glares sent into his own direction at the obvious sings of affection between the two friends. Oishi should know the best that Eiji liked to hug everybody around, especially the ones he liked. He was simply an outgoing guy.

"You KNOW Oishi would kill me first if I ever dared to do more than let Eiji talk to me. Cool down."

He should have known that Tezuka wouldn't give up that easily. In fact he wasn't even surprised when the taller youth pried his clenched jaws open to growl out another of his observations.

"You and Inui had quite a lot to talk about today."

Fuji sighed. This was getting ridiculous.

"We always discuss his data. I usually see immediately what he needs days of collecting data for. We just reaffirm each other what we already know is true."

Tezuka glared at a spot in front of him, purposely avoiding looking at the smaller teen.

"And playing with Echizen like that was purely for educational purposes as well."

"Of course," Fuji beamed at Tezuka with his eyes crinkled up in his ever present smile. "What else would have been in my intension?"

Seigaku's captain kept his lips in a very thin line while the little crease between his eyebrows deepened marginally, those hazel eyes narrowing behind their glasses.

Fuji looked up at that grim face, frowning just a little bit as he wondered why Tezuka got so worked up over this tiny little bit of affection he showed to everyone... and that every day. It was not like he would cut himself off from everyone just because he was together with Tezuka. Even though sometimes he wished that they were able to spend more undisturbed time alone together.

But what if all of this was just one of those little games he and Tezuka played every once in a while? What if he simply wanted to make sure where the two of them stood? Well, he could definitely play this one out a bit more.

"Ne, Tezuka..." he started, his smile becoming a little more sadistic with the words he said. "Don't you think that Kaido's Boomerang Snake got much better during the past few weeks? I think the rivalry with Momo and Inui's special training did good things for his body."

By now Fuji's eyes were open, showing all of his bemusement as he didn't even really need to look just to see that Tezuka's left eyebrow was twitching quite often right then. It was just too easy to push his buttons.

"And don't you think that Arai will look good in the Regulars' jersey? He'll probably make it into the team next year."

Fuji's smile was still bright and innocent, but by now he thought that even Tezuka must have known that he was just trying to tease the other boy too mercilessly, wanting to see that cold exterior crumble completely under his ministrations.

And it seemed as if he was really getting to the other boy. By now he was pinching the bridge of his nose, a definite sign that he was annoyed as hell and close to breaking out.

"Fuji..."

"Yes? Tezuka?" The other beamed back at him, his eyes now closed once more. "I mean, he isn't as good as any of us yet, but he has some potential, don't you think?"

"Shut up or I'll make you run laps," Tezuka growled as he pushed his glasses back up his nose. Fuji could tell that he was annoyed as hell. But still he didn't stop teasing and questioning the other, since he was just as annoyed by Tezuka's behavior.

"Why that, Tezuka?" He smiled a bit wider. "Are you jealous?"

The tennis tensai walked on, only after a few meters missing the static fall of steps next to him. So he stopped as well, turning to look around when suddenly his wrist was held in a steel-like grip and he was pulled into a dark corner that wasn't that easily seen from the street. Fuji was trapped between the wall of a house and the tall body of his captain, who looked him very straight into the eyes, hands slamming into the wall at both sides of the tensai's head. But he managed to flinch almost imperceptibly.

"You are mine, down forget that!"

Fuji's heart skipped a beat at that possessive growl just to beat on a lot faster afterwards, but he still managed to smile calmly. Every time he heard that growl he was reminded why he liked Tezuka so much. The usually stoic boy was full of so much passion that sometimes just begged to be set free.

"Why yes, but it would be weird if I took care of you like I do with Taka-san, talked to you the same way I do with Eiji, compared my views on other players with you like I do with Inui, ne?" The blond explained his actions, note really knowing why he should really do that, but feeling as if Tezuka needed to be reminded of it like a little puppy that should learn not to pee on the carpet. "And you play Echizen more often than I do. I think I should be the jealous one in that case, don't you think?"

Hazel eyes narrowed at that momentarily. "You know that's not the point."

"Ah, but you being overly jealous is?" Fuji volleyed back that too open shot. He knew he hit home when Tezuka's eyes narrowed again, this time some confusion mixing into his frustration and anger. He let himself stare back at his lover and captain with unshielded intense blue eyes until the other had to blink.

"I'm not OVERLY jealous, I'm just trying to make my point. You are mine and you shouldn't forget that."

Fuji's smile returned to his face full force, now getting a new playful streak in it.

"I'm very much aware of that, Tezuka. I can literally feel it," he said as he pressed himself a little closer to the other's hard body. So many lovely muscles underneath that simple black uniform... Fuji's smile became a little softer.

Hazel eyes narrowed at that and Tezuka growled dangerously. "You're going to regret teasing me like that."

For all in the world, Fuji couldn't stop the smirk finding its way onto his lips. Tentatively his right hand came up, brushing over the other's chest, up first and then down, knowing full well that he brushed an oversensitive nipple more than just once.

"I can't wait to see you try..." he husked, yet pushing himself a little closer to the taller boy. "How about right here? Right now?"

The tensai definitely liked the reaction he was getting from his usually overly stoic captain. Holding his breath and letting it out in a rush that the brunet tried to cover it up with a growl as quickly as he could... Tezuka had his moments of beauty, Fuji had to admit. But they only occurred when he wasn't paying attention to his façade, just like now.

"Fuji..."

"What?" Said one whispered, moving up to stand on his toes as he whispered into Tezuka's ear. "What do you want? Do you want to tear my clothes off and ravage me? Do you care about bypassing onlookers? Tell me... Tezuka..."

The last words came out more as a moan than actual words and Fuji wasn't disappointed to see Tezuka react to them. Being slightly out of breath, his mouth hanging open just enough so he could wet his lips with flicks of his tongue easily as it was so close to Fuji's ear... It sent a shiver through the smaller one's body.

He could feel how the other hesitated, but then Tezuka gave in to that temptation that was provided to him by that pale, perfect neck and bit the other gently. In return the brunet was very much delighted to hear that teasing half-moan from before turn into a real one under his ministrations. Yes... he wanted Fuji, there was no way to hide that fact.

"Yes..."

Moaning softly once again, Fuji managed to press out a question to Tezuka's ambiguous answer. "Yes what? You want to get it on right here?"

Tezuka put some distance between the two of them as he pushed himself away from the wall, probably more to calm down himself than give Fuji space to escape. When he spoke again, his voice was firm and even a little of his coldness had found its way back into his tone.

"Yes, I care about bypassing people."

Somehow Fuji's face fell at that and he turned his gaze downward. Somehow he had expected that Tezuka would be more... persuasive... about... punishing him for his misbehavior. But it seemed as if he had been wrong in his judgment. And somehow that depressed him, since he had managed to push Tezuka so far.

He almost jumped out of his skin when Tezuka leaned in again and whispered something into his ear.

"The guest house is free tonight though..."

Fuji felt his smile return with his self-esteem and he smirked up at Tezuka. He knew that the taller boy seldom disappointed him and this day was no exception either.

"So you want me to come over? But we have practice tomorrow morning," he said, that playful tone returning to his voice full force.

"I know," Tezuka returned deadpan as if he was upset that Fuji thought of him so lowly. "You can call your family if you want."

Hearing that lustful undertone in Tezuka's voice, the tensai almost thought he would regret his next words, since he had the other worked up so greatly now. But he said them nevertheless, wanting to let Tezuka know that he wouldn't jump whenever he called.

Well... not always. Maybe sometimes. If he wanted to. If it happened because he had initiated it.

So not today. Not like this.

"Aw, but my sister promised to make me some Wasabi maki rolls tonight. And Yuuta's coming over for a visit as well... You see, I can't possibly follow you home today like a stray dog."

Of course Tezuka's features would harden again at that. Sometimes he was just too predictable.

Patting the taller one's cheek lovingly as he walked out of the dark corner, Fuji continued their walk, serene smile back in place.

"But I'll see if I can make myself free for a handful of hours tonight," he said softly as he looked back over his shoulder. Tezuka was still standing at the same spot as if nothing had happened, seemingly still seeing a picture of Fuji standing in front of him.

"Are you coming?" The blond urged. "Or do you want to miss your bus?"

Fuji chuckled lightly as he saw the glare that Tezuka was sending him as he made the first few steps forward to catch up with the smaller boy. Together they fell into a rhythm that would bring them to the bus stop just in time for their ride home.

In fact they were even a little early, so Fuji decided that he hadn't yet teased Tezuka enough.

"Ne, Tezuka," he started, a slight sadistic sound in his voice, "don't you think that Sumire-chan was quite hot when she was young?"

If he wasn't sure that it couldn't possibly happen, Fuji was sure that he saw a vein popping on Tezuka's temple. He was glad that his bus came first, so that he could flee from the captain's wrath.

"Fuji!"

Well... the visit later that night will prove itself as very... interesting, were Fuji's thoughts as he watched Tezuka's form retreating. Maybe he could do without Yumiko's special sushi for one day.

And yet even he had some ideas for Tezuka... He would teach him a lesson to spend so much time with Echizen.

_The End_

* * *

I hope you liked 


End file.
